


Denied

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clint Barton, Dom Clint Barton, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Written for the Marvel Kink Bingo; I5 - Power Bottoming





	Denied

„C‘mon, please, I can help just…“

„If you don‘t shut up you won‘t get near my ass.“

Bucky clamped his mouth shut and stayed where he was, which was _his_ chair, facing the bed but only barely able to see what was happening on the bed.

Well, that wasn‘t true. He _could_ see Clint lying on the bed, naked, playing with himself, not even looking at Bucky while he pinched his own nipples while he slowly fucked three fingers into himself, moaning and buckling up when the other hand decided to wander down to Clint‘s cock and balls. Could see those fingers sliding in and out of Clint‘s ass. And he really, really wanted it be _his own_ fingers.

But he had to wait. Clint was already pissed that Bucky touched himself a bit while showering. So if he wanted to even have a chance of being allowed to fuck Clint… well, then he would wait and watch, willing himself to stay still, ignoring the way his cock already leaked precum.

It took almost five more minutes and the change from Clint‘s fingers to a rather big dildo until Clint finally looked at him.

„Come here.“, Clint ordered and pointed between his legs. As fast as he could, Bucky stumbled to the bed and knelt where Clint pointed, whimpering when the other man opened the lube and started to give Bucky‘s cock a few, slow strokes.

„It‘s fairly simple; You fuck me, nice and hard just like I like it. You will hit all the right spots and make me come. You will fuck me through my orgasm and stop when I‘m finished. Then you will pull out and kneel down in front of the bed while I shower. If your cock is still hard when I come back, I will get an icepack and cool you down myself, got it?“

Bucky swallowed, feeling the heat rise up in his cheeks.

„I… But…“, he started and yelped when Clint suddenly had a hand in his hair and pulled him down until their noses were almost touching.

„You misbehaved. You didn‘t follow an easy order so you won‘t be allowed to come until I allow it, whenever that will be. That means until then you‘re degraded to be my personal fucktoy whenever I want to get fucked. Just something I could replace with a nice thick vibrator. Clear enough?“

Bucky whimpered and nodded. Clint smirked and let go of Bucky‘s hair.

„Good. Now be a good fucktoy or you _will_ be replaced with a vibrator for whatever time I choose to.“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Kink Bingo; I5 - Power Bottoming


End file.
